masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Brainstorm: Multiplayer
Mass Effect 3 has a great multiplayer, and when I have a few goof friends together playing, it becomes a lot more fun, but as with all things great and small, there will always be things needed, so I have made this topic specifically for the new ideas for the Multiplayer, my own are a combination of others I have seen, and some I cooked up. Please add your own ideas :) 1) Batarians as Soldiers Sentinals and/or Infilitrators. 2) Geth as Infiltrators, Sentinals and Engineers 3) The DLC/Bonus weapons, only availabe to those who have the packs. 4) Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag and Territories (PVP) 5) Story led Multiplayer maps, like Rush in Battlefeild, exept with the multiplayer objectives. 6) More multiplayer objectives, such as capturing several flags and taking them too the dust off point. 7) More store options, more packs and perhaps a daily special. 8) Inventory system and trading/barter system, allow us to use our credits to barter and buy things off of our friends, and look at our inventory as a whole. 9) Challenges and wagers, the likes of which have been succesfully introduced into Blackops, Halo Reach and even Bioshock 2. 10) Broader customization options, perhaps allowing us to add tags to our armour or weapons, perhaps even displaying our ranks on our armor. These are just 10 things I thought would make the Multiplayer awesome, even if I have to wait for the next game, It would be worth it. Do share people :) Keelah Se'lai TheRealTerminal 03:53, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :New playable races? Yes. Bonus weapons? Also yes. More packs in the store? More yes. Being able to trade with friends? Definantly. CoD, BF, & Halo mimicry? **** NO. --CommanderCousland 04:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC) If your prejeduced against every other decent shooter out there thats your own problem, its not a mimicry of just Halo and CoD, its a legitimate way of making any multiplayer experiance fun and more rewarding. Challenges are easy to implement and very effective, Kill 20 enemies with biotic combo's, last an entire round without getting knocked down, last an entire match without dying, ect, ect. Very easy to do, and they may even add items along with credits and xp as rewards, they could even go TF2 and make events and the such. -------------- 1) Batarians as Soldiers Sentinals and/or Infilitrators. -Yes, no Sentinals only 2 classes per race. 2) Geth as Infiltrators, Sentinals and Engineers -Yes, no Infiltrators same reason above and legion is an exception to their race 3) The DLC/Bonus weapons, only availabe to those who have the packs. -Doesnt matter one way or another to me. 4) Team Deathmatch, Capture the Flag and Territories (PVP) -No, the point of the game is to fight the enemies not pvp .. too many games of this. 5) Story led Multiplayer maps, like Rush in Battlefeild, exept with the multiplayer objectives. -Could work 6) More multiplayer objectives, such as capturing several flags and taking them too the dust off point. -You dont capture flags in this game ... but could be prothean artifacts the enemy have that you need to return to starting point ... or defend one until a certain time limit like wave 11 7) More store options, more packs and perhaps a daily special. -Yes, and I dont know about a daily special could work if its like "5 cobra missiles, 2500 coin" next day "5 inciderary ammo III, 12000 coins" 8) Inventory system and trading/barter system, allow us to use our credits to barter and buy things off of our friends, and look at our inventory as a whole. -Don't think would be a good idea. This is just asking for people to steal bioware credits with fake cards but spectre crates and trade for money and other issues. 9) Challenges and wagers, the likes of which have been succesfully introduced into Blackops, Halo Reach and even Bioshock 2. -Hate halo, dont play bioshock or CoD so cant comment. 10) Broader customization options, perhaps allowing us to add tags to our armour or weapons, perhaps even displaying our ranks on our armor. -YES, i would prefer custom patterns or colors that can only be unlocked after promoting a person for that class. Also maybe custom armor for the human characters after so many promotions in a certain class. Would be fun to be Vanguard running around in Terminus armor. Soldier: Human, Krogan, Turian, Batarian Adept: Human, Drell, Asari, Battlemaster Engineer: Human, Salarian, Quarian, Geth Vanguard: Human, Drell, Asari, Justicar Infiltrator: Human, Quarian, Salarian, Geth Sentinel: Human, Turian, Krogan, Batarian By peicing together some rumours (images) and my own beliefs, this is what I suppose the complete multiplayer class/race list shall be, I do not believe protheans will be included in any way. A story driven map is very easy to implement, take Sur'Kesh for example, take the level from the campaign, tweak it a bit, block off a few areas maybe, and then add objectives and time limits, and add bonuses for time taken, enemies killed, ect, ect. Challenges are very easy and I coukd think up about 30 on the spot, it would help alleviate the amount of time it takes to gain credits and experiance, and allow us to work together for more reasons. Such as killing a set amount of people with grabs, combining adept powers with several teammates, accolades for being proficiant in area's, like hacking the most objectives, or reviving the most teamates. TheRealTerminal 23:23, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :To my mind, pvp in Mass Effect would be terrible, not for story reasons (you could play as Eclipse, Cerberus, STG, Alliance, etc), but for game mechanic reasons. When I play, I'm deploying Overload and Incinerate at a preposterous rate, along with my squadmates' powers. Think about fighting that-- it would be utterly chaotic and too cluttered to be fun. Do you want to be on the receiving end of a Stasis/Shockwave combo explosion? Of course not, it would be unplayable! :My personal wishlist would be: *Cut out repeat sales for maxed characters (that gets pricey, dammit, stop wasting my credits!) *Allow for headset muting (jesus christ, people, I don't want to hear your stereo/dog/mom/trashtalk, what is your problem!?) *Matchmaking fixes (why do I go all the way back through the menus and three load screens when I respond to an invite, just to find the game filled?), and *XP converting to combat pay when level is maxed (if I'm the top scoring player, I'd like to see something for it. Performance isn't really rewarded in the existing system).Ctrl alt belief 04:31, March 21, 2012 (UTC)